victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nirenberge213
Welcome Welcome :) Hey, you. :)) I'm glad you took me up on my offer! But you're doing a few things wrong. To get started making a character form for Hope, look under the Roleplaying tab at the top and click on Character Form. In case you are lost, I'll link ya: here. Copy the form you typed on OneAndOnly's talk page and paste it under the heading "Form #6". No, wait. I'll do that for ya and add the image and stuff. So don't worry about any of what I just said, lol. Anyway...after I add Hope's form to the page you'll wait to be claimed. (You'll get a talk page message with the heading "Claimed".) After that, message me and I will help you make Hope's page! Copy-pasting her form right now. :DDD Talk to you soon! [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE| ♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥ ]] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪]] 17:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey sweetheart. You should go to Pretty pink123 for help. As for your character, you are claimed! I won't be online as much, and I will be leaving for a short period of time. I will leave Pretty pink123 in charge. :) She is a bureaucrat, after all. Loves! The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 08:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 SFXGDFHDFHDGFHDG OMG! FSDLKLDS;JGFLAESJNGAMLSGJ;LDFJHBGK:aHGFLEGHKLAFHGKAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! I saw the page and it looks fabulous! You did a great job. :) Now you gotta make your TheSlap Profile. You are catching on quickly, Em! Can't wait to roleplay more. :)) Marie :)) Dance is life, Pillow Pets are friends, 22:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) sdfafdafdasg No prob. It's beastleh. lol! Actually, I have the codes for all TheSlap stuff. If you wanna have them now. XD Marie :)) Dance is life, Pillow Pets are friends, 23:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yup. That's mah new word. I spell everything different. Like everybuddeh. XD Okie-doke! But - would you rather I did the codes and you added Hope's updates? If so, I need the following from ya. INSERT HERE BOARD #On this board, what color would you like the navy background part to be? #How about the word colors? #Any specific font you want? #Btw, it'll just say HOPE'S BOARD unless you want it to say somethin' else. If you want something different, let me know! I will also make another divider that says this: NEWEST UPDATE But I also need the same info from above, if you wanted to change any colors/fonts. What background color would you want for the whole page? That's all I would need. If you wanted me to do it, I need that info and I'll get started asap! :DDD So exciting! Marie :)) Dance is life, Pillow Pets are friends, 00:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :) I'm so sorry for not replying immediatly. We're gonna have a test in school until next week. But I hear Marie's helping you out. But if you need some more info about the claiming and roleplaying and the word bubbles and stuff, just ask me. And I promise to reply as fast as I can. I'll be online tomorrow, but only in the morning and in the afternoon. =) Loves, Thanks! I still have like 2-3 tests left, so it's not awkward to say 'good luck'.